una historia comun
by alexcoolfielt
Summary: la vida de dos jóvenes que se conocen como parte del destino muchas cosas van a pasar en sus vidas a partir de quue se encuentren como ya se estaba predicho


Amanecer. Capitulo 1

Paso la noche tranquila sin mucho misterio y emoción dándole paso a la aurora que decía que se acercaba el día de vuelta clases, sonó un despertador el cual indicaba la hora de levantarse y mientras este sonaba, un chico de cabello rojo se asomaba entre las sabanas medio dormido y con pereza pensando en el día que le esperaba, el odiaba los primeros días de clases estos eran largos, aburridos y agotantes, el saber que tendría que conocer personas nuevas de las cuales algunas no eran muy agradables y al pasar los días esto se tornaba más monótono- él pensaba. Este chico era Wally West, un chico común de ciudad, de 15 años, inteligente, amante de la comida y campeón de atletismo aunque el desearía no solo destacar por lo rápido de sus piernas o lo bueno que era en cuanto al estudio ya que era requisito el tener buenas notas para continuar en el equipo . Él no solo quería destacar sino también encontrar ese algo o alguien que hiciera sus días menos aburridos y monótonos y eso estaba a punto de cambiar con la llegada de cierta chica rubia la cual pondrá su mundo de cabeza. Así es como empieza esta historia.

Octubre 3, 6:40am

Wallace se escuchó una voz al fondo de la cocina, era su madre quien preparaba el desayuno

Wallace levántate por favor o quieres llegar tarde el primer día de clases-dijo su madre

Wally se levantó a regaña dientes y se metió a la ducha, pero seguía pensando en lo que pasaría cuando volviera al colegio y que retos traería, lo único bueno era que podría volver a ver a sus amigos a quienes no vía desde la salida a vacaciones, salió pensando y dijo que más da. Llego hasta la cocina y se sentó en la mesa con el desayuno ya preparado.

Mama dijo Wally mientras tomaba su desayuno, tú crees que este año sea diferente a los demás.

Su madre contesto mientras batía unos huevos-eso dependerá de ti hijo y de las cosas que hagas.

Wally vio a su madre, se quedó callado terminando su desayuno. Vio la hora las 7:30am a esa hora pasaba el autobús por su casa ya que el colegio se encontraba muy lejos del lugar donde el reside junto con su familia.

Wally se levantó rápidamente de su silla y hasta luego mama dijo, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se despidió, salió corriendo de su casa hacia la parada de autobús o como el la apodaba la espera para volver al infierno.

De camino a la academia ya en el autobús, Wally se encontró a 3 de sus amigos ellos eran Conner Kent, Megan Morse y Kaldur Ahm, Wally los apodaba como los 3 grandes ya que eran los más viejos de su grupo y por tanto los más maduros los que siempre lo sacaban de problemas.

Wallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-dijo Megan con un grito que lo escucharon todos los que iban en el auto bus.

Hola Megan preciosa-dijo Wally a lo que Conner no volvió a ver con mucha gracia, a Wally siempre le llamo la atención Megan pero nunca le presto la suficiente atención como para saber si estuviera interesada en él, a lo que se daría cuenta que no ya que ella tenía su cabeza en los estudios como para estar pensando en novios y en otra persona dela cual ya le había comentado a Wally

Wally miro a Conner quien miraba por la ventana y se dispuso a saludarlo.

Hey Con- dijo Wally

Que tal Wally-dijo Conner con cierta pereza y volvió a ver por la ventana

Conner era un muchacho callado, hablaba solo lo necesario para quien fuera necesario era también alguien que le costaba socializar ya que él fue de niño una persona solitaria y temerosa pero él lo ocultaba de bajo una cortina de agresividad e ira las cuales lo empujaban a tener problemas con los demás principalmente con los que se acercaban a Megan por quien sentía algo inexplicable.

Wally también se quedó viendo por la ventana, vía como las hojas caían de los arboles ya que estaban en pleno otoño, pero seguía pensando en lo mismo desde que se levantó, pero antes de sumergirse en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por alguien.

Hey Wally-dijo Kaldur

Como vas amigo-respondió Wally volviéndolo a ver

Todo bien, todo bien. Respondió con una sonrisa Kaldur

Kaldur era un joven maduro más bien demasiado para su edad que tan solo era de 17 años, seguro la falta de su padre lo obligo a madurar más rápido que los demás pero eso no le quitaba lo buena persona ya que siempre estaba hay para quien fuera que lo necesitara.

Los chicos siguieron hablando hasta llegar al colegio de lo que habían hecho en el verano, al frenar el autobús se dispusieron a bajar de él, Wally fue el último en bajarse ya que se vino en los últimos asientos para evitar la estampida que hacían los demás para llegar a tiempo a la inauguración del nuevo año lectivo.

Y ahora para donde -dijo Wally un poco confundido ya que sus amigos lo dejaron atrás

Mientras Wally pensaba que hacer, alguien lo toco por la espalda y se dio la vuelta para ver quién era.

Dick?-dijo Wally

Richard Wayne o Dick, fue el primer amigo de Wally cuando entraron a primer año, Richard era hijo de Bruce Wayne un magnate de una compañía de tecnología por lo cual casi nadie le hablaba o sentaba con él, Wally fue el primero en acercársele y hablarle, desde ahí se convirtieron en mejores amigos además Wally lo apodo Dick, ya que su nombre sonaba muy formal o burgués como decía el mismo Richard, además él pudo ir a una academia privada pero prefirió llevar una educación pública.

No quien más tu mami-dijo Dick riendo

Que gracioso jaja-dijo Wally un poco molesto

Vamos viejo no te enojes y ven aquí a darle un abrazo a tu mejor amigo-dijo Dick.

Cuando se iban a abrasar los 2 se echaron para para atrás y dijeron al unísono que asco y comenzaron a reír.

Ustedes no cambian verdad-dijo una chica muy bella de cabello oscuro y ojos azules tan azules como el mar.

La verdad no Zatanna-dijo Wally riendo

Zatanna Zatara era una chica dulce e inocente siempre le buscaba el lado positivo a las cosas, sus amigos la describían como una buena persona con la cual se podía conversar de sus problemas y alegrías siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo y de la cual Dick estaba perdidamente enamorado y no es que no se lo demostrara sino que tenía miedo a lastimarla y perderla para siempre.

Sonó el timbre de entrada a la ceremonia de apertura.

Vamos-dijo Zatanna

Si vamos o llegaremos tarde-dijo Dick

Academia ,3 de 0ctubre 2011.8:15am

La ceremonia comenzó con un discurso de apertura

La directora Prince se dispuso a comenzar con una breve motivación de cómo era necesario el estudio para la vida y todo esas cosas que la mayoría de chicos hacen que escuchan pero en realidad están en otra cosa.

La ceremonia paso rápido, mientras tanto se disponían a dar los horarios de los estudiantes para las respectivas lecciones, Wally solo miraba a su alrededor y pensaba solamente en una cosa (que le traerá este nuevo año¨¨´). Sin prestar mucha atención escucho su nombre y alguien le toco el hombro y le pregunto.

Wally estas bien?-dijo Zatanna un poco preocupada

Wally asintió y le contesto

Claro, estoy excelente y Dick?-dijo Wally

Se fue a buscar a Jasón, Mmmmmmmm en que piensas Wally?-dijo Zatanna

Porque la pregunta?-dijo Wally un poco confundido

Solamente curiosidad-dijo Zatanna con una sonrisa

Wally dio un pequeño suspiro y se quedó callado mirando los arboles ignorando a Zatanna lo cual no le agrado para nada a la chica.

Wallyyyyyy? Wallyyyyyyy? Estoy aquí-dijo Zatanna un poco enojada chasqueando los dedos en la cara de Wally por que este la ignoro

Wally volvió a despertar y vio a Zatanna quien estaba a su lado molesta

Wooooooooooow lo siento sí que me perdí-dijo Wally un poco avergonzado

Lo note-dijo Zatanna molesta todavía

Lo siento es que he pensado mucho ultimamente-dijo Wally

Pero dime o no me vas a responder Wally?-dijo Zatanna

Es solo….. ¡-dijo Wally

Anda dime-dijo Zatanna

Es solo que he pensado mucho en lo que me traerá este nuevo año, la verdad es que quiero encontrar ese algo que me complemente-dijo Wally en poco afanado

Te veo muy seguro, tal vez lo encuentres más pronto de lo crees-dijo Zatanna riendo

Eso espero-dijo Wally riendo también

Zatanna vio la hora en un reloj cercano pegado en la pared de una oficina cerca de la dirección y este marcaba 10 para las 9, la cual era hora de entrada

Vámonos Wally o nos cerraran las aulas-dijo Zatanna

Si vámonos, hey¿ para qué materia vas?- dijo Wally

Voy para historia y ¿tú?-dijo Zatanna

Suertuda yo voy para matemáticas-dijo Wally

Bueno Wally nos vemos después, tengo que correr-dijo Zatanna

Está bien luego nos vemos-dijo Wally

Los 2 chicos tomaron caminos distintos hacia sus respectivas aulas desapareciendo entre los largos pabellones que formaban aquel inmenso colegio.

3 de 0ctubre 2011,3:30pm

El timbre de salida de clases sonó y todos los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas para en caminarse a sus autobuses y dirigirse a sus casas, Wally salió del aula de química muy cansado y estresado ya que las clases a pesar de ser el primer día y no se hacía nada ya se tornaban aburridas para él, en el camino tropezó con alguien y siguió caminando sin ver hacia atrás para su suerte de que ese alguien era Conner.

Fíjate imbe….o Wally eres tu –dijo Conner

Si lo siento, estoy cansado-dijo Wally un poco entristecido

Conner noto el triste tono de su amigo y recogió algunos libros de su casillero que recién había comprado al profesor de química y al de gramática

Espérame ya casi término-dijo Conner

No hay problema viejo-dijo Wally

Ya termine, vamos-dijo Conner

Ok-dijo Wally

Los 2 empezaron a caminar hasta el autobús, al subir en el autobús Conner quiso preguntarle a Wally si algo lo agobiaba pero sintió que no era necesario y se quedó callado.

Wally noto que Kaldur y Megan no estaban y le pregunto a Conner porque no estaban.

Oye viejo porque Megan y Kaldur no están?

Conner lo miro y le contesto

O si Kaldur quiso ir con los tíos de Raquel a darle la bienvenida al aeropuerto y Megan se marchó temprano ya que quería hacer las pruebas para el equipo de porristas.

Ohohhoh valla-dijo Wally

Se quedaron callados mientras el bus se ponía en movimiento, Wally vio a Dick desde otro auto bus haciéndole muecas y visajes extraños por la ventana mientras Zatanna reía sentada al lado de este viéndolo molestar a Wally. Wally solo pudo poner una falsa sonrisa y los autobuses se fueron por direcciones opuestas.

Wally pensaba mientras llegaba a su casa

Al menos todos tienen a alguien

Kaldur tiene a Raquel que es su novia desde hace 2 años

Megan tiene a Conner aunque ella no lo vea así

Dick tiene a Zatanna y que ellos no lo digan no quiere decir que entre ellos no haya más que una simple amistad

Y yo a quien tengo, a nadie, soy solo un perdedor.

Atrapado en sus tortuosos pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el autobús ya se había detenido sino no hubiera sido por Conner.

Wally el auto bus ya se detuvo en frente de tu casa, despiértate y bájate o quieres irte hasta última parada-dijo Conner molesto con Wally.

Este día apesta, nos vemos mañana Conner-dijo Wally

Wally se despidió de Conner, bajo del auto bus y se dispuso a caminar hasta su casa, en frente del hogar de Wally, había una casa en venta la cual el nunca vía porque le resultaba aburrido perder su tiempo mirando ese lugar pero ese día Wally sintió que tenía que volver a ver para ese lado. Pudo ver que el letrero decía vendida pero a ¿quién?

Quien pudo a ver comprado esa casa- se preguntó Wally

Al rato de preguntarse recogió sus hombros y siguió caminando hacia su casa, al entrar saludo a su madre y empezaron a hablar

Hola ma-dijo Wally

¿Que tal tu día hijo, vas a comer? – pregunto su madre caminando hacia la cocina a traer la escoba

De porquería- dijo Wally un tanto entristecido

¿Por qué?-Dijo su madre

No lo sé mama es que solo….- dijo Wally pero callo al final

Dime Wally es que solo¿ qué?-dijo su madre desde la cocina

No es que solo necesito algo que me complemente ya sabes que me haga sentir mejor-dijo Wally

Cariño no será que ese algo o más bien ese algo es un alguien y no me has dicho si vas a comer-dijo su madre mientras barría la sala ya que Wally se metió con los zapatos llenos de tierra y sin tener una respuesta ya el no comer era raro en Wally.

Wally se quedó pensando ante lo que dijo su madre y lo hiso recordar lo del autobús, subió silencio a su habitación, hay puso su consola de video juegos para jugar un rato y ese rato alcanzo las horas de la noche.

Vio el reloj que marcaba las 11pm y se asustó un poco

Woooow que tarde que es, sí que me pegue en este video juego y mañana tengo escuela que mal, creo que mejor me iré a dormir-dijo Wally

Empezó a acomodar las cobijas para dormir y se dispuso a apagar la luz pero antes de hacerlo miro aquella casa la cual no sabía por quién había sido comprada y pudo ver la silueta de una chica que se encontraba en su habitación y la cual supuso que solo era una de esas tantas y se acostó deseando que el amanecer de mañana sea más que un día común y de verdad que no va hacer un día común. Pero en realidad está muy equivocado ya que esta chica llegaría para cambiar su vida y valla que la va a cambiar.

La chica nueva. Capítulo 2

4 de octubre, 6:20am

Sonaba el despertador y una chica rubia se disponía a levantarse, se acomodó el cabello que parecía una cascada de oro y se metió a la ducha, después de bañarse bajo hasta donde estaban sus padres y su hermano el cual estaba con unas maletas en la sala

Veo que siempre te iras-dijo un hombre rubio

Este hombre era Oliver Queen un hombre trabajador el cual formaba parte de las empresas Wayne y hacia todo lo posible para criar a sus hijos como lo hicieron con él en bases humildes de clase media

Si papa ya tome una decisión y me iré-dijo un muchacho de pelo castaño

Este muchacho era Roy Queen, el hijo de Oliver de un matrimonio fallido ya que la madre los fuera de su vida cuando los abandono a los pocos meses de que este naciera, Roy era una persona malhumorada debido a esto a pesar de que la segunda esposa de Oliver lo quería como si fuera suyo.

Pero porque si acabamos de mudarnos-dijo Oliver

Una universidad me acepto y la verdad es mejor que la que hay aquí además en esta ciudad no hay nada para mí, tal vez es que ya tenga que dejar el nido acéptalo papa- dijo Roy un poco molesto con su padre

Pero Roy-dijo Oliver pero fue interrumpido por alguien que venía por el pasillo

Ese alguien era Dinah la segunda esposa de Oliver una mujer muy bella de pelo rubio con la cual Oliver se cazó cuando Roy tenía dos años y con la cual tuvo una hija. Dihaj era una mujer de carácter fuerte y muy estricta en cuanto a sus hijos pero también era muy cariñosa con ellos.

Déjalo Oliver, Roy ya está muy grandecito para saber lo que le conviene y si el siente que allá le va a ir mejor lo tenemos que dejar, nosotros ya no podemos decidir por él.-dijo Dinah

Oliver volvió a ver a su esposa con una cara de angustia, pero él sabía que ella tenía razón, Roy ya no era más un niño.

Lo vez papa, mama tiene razón ya no soy más un niño-dijo Roy mirando a su padre

Oliver se limitó a ver a su hijo y pensar en cuanto había madurado, en eso vio que Roy se acercó y lo abrazo.

Son solo seis meses papa, estos se pasan volando-dijo Roy

Lo se hijo, pero van a ser los 6 meses más largos de mi vida siempre te he tenido cerca mío desde que naciste y se me va hacer raro no verte- dijo Oliver entristecido

Déjalo que se valla papa que hasta un bien nos hace-dijo una chica rubia que venía bajando las escaleras riendo.

Esta chica era Artemisa Queen, la hija de Oliver y de Dinah la menor de la casa. Artemisa era una chica muy parecida en carácter a su madre y también era muy apasionada por las cosas como su padre siempre se destacaba por su sarcasmo y astucia, pero detrás de todo eso era una chica frágil que a veces se le daban mucho cosas a las cuales prefería siempre huir.

Y a ti quien te mete monstruosidad-dijo Roy mandándole una mirada a Artemisa

Que te importa anormal-dijo Artemisa

Ya van a empezar-Oliver mirando hacia arriba

Cuando Roy le iba a responder algo escucho

Roy, Artemisa basta es enserio solo por hoy basta-dijo Dinah ya molesta con sus hijos

Está bien-dieron los dos al unísono volviéndose a ver

Vamos a desayunar-dijo Oliver

Lo siento papa ya tengo que tomar el autobús que me lleva hasta al aeropuerto y no me da tiempo para desayunar, supongo que aquí nos despedimos - dijo Roy mirando el reloj de la sala

Bueno hijo espero que te valla bien en la universidad y en tu viaje, espera creo que voy a…, no puedo creer que te vayas-dijo Oliver con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a su hijo

PAPA NO me avergüenzas -dijo Roy con las maletas en las manos, lo cual hiso reír a Artemisa quien vía esa escena.

Permíteme-dijo Dinah quitando a Oliver quien se fue a llorar a un sillón

Tu padre como siempre tan sentimental-volvió a hablar Dinah

Lo sé-dijo Roy riendo

La verdad no sé porque lo hace, lo hizo cuando nos casamos, cuando cumpliste tres años y cuando nació Artemisa-dijo Dinah viendo a Oliver tirado en un sillón, abrazo a Roy y se marchó para la cocina porque no tenía la fuerza como para despedirse y donde no pudieran ver sus lágrimas caer ya que ella lo amaba tanto como Oliver.

Roy volvió a ver a su hermana y esta hiso lo mismo, se quedaron en silencio buscando que decir fue hasta que Artemisa hablo.

Wooow te vas, la verdad la casa va a estar muy silenciosa y aburrida sin ti-dijo Artemisa con un poco de tristeza

Ja contigo aquí esta casa nunca será silenciosa-dijo Roy riendo

Eres un idiota-dijo Artemisa y empezó a reír también mientras iba abrazar a su hermano

Te extrañare Artemisa, aunque me cueste decirlo-dijo Roy

Yo también te extrañare y tambien extrañare nuestras tontas peleas y competencias- dijo Artemisa mientras soltaba a su hermano y vía como este salía por la puerta

Adiós Arty-dijo Roy

Esto hizo que Artemisa se quedara en silencio pensando en el tiempo que había pasado desde que Roy la había llamado así, ese apodo que se había quedado en el olvido desde que Artemisa cumplió once donde ya no le gustaba que la llamaran así. Artemisa se perdió en si misma sin darse cuenta que ya Roy se había marchado. Adiós Roy solo pudo pensar mientras este subía al autobús y se perdía de vista entre los arboles de los suburbios vecinos, Artemisa ven a desayunar se escuchó en la cocina y esta cerró la puerta. Artemisa fue hasta la cocina donde estaba su madre consolando a su padre quien seguía sollozando por la ida de Roy y hay desayunaron en silencio hasta que fue la hora de ir a dejarla a su primer día de clases el cual ya era el segundo para los demás

El reloj marcaba las 7:30am lo cual significaba que ya era hora de salir porque el colegio que daba lejos de ese suburbio en el cual vive una persona, la cual Artemisa conocerá muy pronto.

Mama ya es hora de que me vaya-dijo Artemisa guardando las cosas en su mochila

Lo se cariño, tu padre te va a ir a dejar-dijo Dinah echando unas frutas y unos emparedados en una bolsa de cartón

Oliver salió del baño ya confortado después de que Roy se fuera, de camino hacia la cocina paso por su habitación por su portafolio y algunos planos que tenía que llevar al trabajo, salió de su habitación y siguió su trayecto hacia la cocina.

Estas lista-dijo Oliver al llegar a la cocina

Como siempre-dijo Artemisa sonriendo

Bueno vamos-dijo Oliver mientras se acercaba a su esposa

Nos vemos luego, cariño-dijo Oliver besando a su esposa

Que te valla bien en el trabajo, amor-dijo Dinah abrasando a su esposo

Hasta luego ma-dijo Artemisa abrasando a su madre

Adiós cariño, que te valla bien en el colegio, te cuidas me oíste ah esto por si te da hambre-dijo Dihaj

Gracias mama-dijo Artemisa abrazando a su madre

Nos vemos luego querida-dijo Oliver

Después de despedirse los dos subieron al auto de Oliver para emprender el viaje hasta el colegio el cual quedaba un poco lejos, el auto comenzó a rodar fuera del portón de casa hasta la calle, hay Artemisa comenzó tejer una telaraña de pensamientos absurdos en los cuales iban incluidos los de rechazos a los cuales fue víctima alguna vez y su miedo a estar sola.

Wally estaba en la parada esperando el autobús cuando vio salir una camioneta negra de aquella casa y la cual lo dejo más confundido que sorprendido

Quienes serán-dijo Wally

La verdad Wally tenía esa duda la cual se le había enterado como una espina y de esas difíciles de remover , como siempre por estar pensando no se había dado cuenta que el auto bus ya había llegado

Woooow hoy llego más temprano que de costumbre, ahahaha creo que este día va apestar también-dijo Wall suspirando

Wally subió al auto bus para así encontrarse a sus amigos

Hey chicos como están, ¿dónde está Conner?-dijo Wally mirando el asiento vacío

Bien, la verdad no se desde ayer no lo veo-respondió Megan

Yo tampoco, no creo que esté enfermo-dijo Kaldur suponiendo

Ohohoh valla-dijo Wally

Sip- dijo Megan viendo hacia abajo

Oigan ¿puedo preguntarles algo?-dijo Wally con emoción

Claro-dijo Megan

Por supuesto-dijo Kaldur

Como puede uno espiar a una persona sin que se dé cuenta-dijo Wally

Porque, ¿a quién vas a espiar?-dijo Megan

La verdad es que tengo nuevos vecinos y me gustaría saber quiénes son-dijo un sonriente Wally

Wally la verdad, como amigo te lo digo no es bueno saber de la vida de las personas y menos si a estas les gusta tenerla en privado-dijo Kaldur con voz sabia

La verdad Kaldur tiene razón-dijo Megan

Wally se quedó callado después de eso, él sabía que sus amigos tenían razón pero a pesar de eso él no podía sacar de su mente aquella casa ni la silueta de aquella chica misteriosa. Al llegar al colegio como siempre espero a que todos salieran aunque fuera apenas el segundo día las estampidas eran algo frecuente, salió del bus y camino hacia una banca que estaba sola pero antes de sentarse sonó su teléfono y en él había un mensaje que decía…

Viejo ven al comedor aquí estamos Zatanna, Conner y yo, al leer esto Wally se levantó de la banca y se dirijo hacia el comedor con cierta desazón

8:45am

Artemisa peleaba con su padre en el auto porque este se había quedado primero en una tienda de donas como media hora y luego comprando unos zapatos, los cuales eran su regalo de cumpleaños para su jefe. En esta tienda duro otra media hora lo que hiso que Artemisa se molestara porque ya casi era la hora de entrada

Vamos lo siento linda-dijo Oliver un poco apenado

No papa eso no justifica que voy llegar tarde por tu culpa-dijo Artemisa muy molesta

Pero linda entiende que hoy es el cumpleaños del jefe y tú sabes que debo de quedar bien-dijo Oliver sin obtener respuesta

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Oliver diviso el colegio a distancia

Hay esta ya casi llegamos-dijo Oliver mirando a su hija

Mejor tarde que nunca-dijo Artemisa mirando por la ventana

Que te he dicho de ese sarcasmo-dijo Oliver con cierto descontento

Lo siento-dijo Artemisa a regañadientes

El auto se detuvo en la entrada del colegio y Artemisa se bajó de el con un cierto nerviosismo ya que ella le costaba asimilar algunas cosas como el socializar y el entender a los demás ya que por estar siempre mudándose y estar cambiando tanto de colegio siempre sus amistades duraban poco.

Adiós papa-dijo Artemisa cerrando la puerta

Hasta luego linda te cuidas, no dudes en llamarme si pasa algo-dijo Oliver

Lo sé-dijo Artemisa

Adiós Arty-dijo Oliver sonriéndole a su hija

Al escuchar esto Artemisa se quedó callada y se le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente de cuando era niña, esta era la segunda vez que la llamaban así en solo un día con esto en su mente no se dio cuenta que su padre ya se había ido y que estaba sola en un nuevo ambiente.

Y ahora hacia donde-dijo Artemisa con un leve suspiro.

Wally llego hasta donde estaban sus amigos en el comedor y se sentó en la mesa con ellos, pero hoy el prefería estar solo en aquella banca que estar con sus amigos hablando de cosas a las cuales no les encontraba el sentido por lo cual estaba callado en aquella mesa

Viejo, ¿qué te pasa? No te veo tan explosivo como siempre-dijo Dick riendo y señalando a su amigo

Ahaj-dijo Wally molesto

Déjalo Dick, que hoy se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama-dijo Conner bromeando

Chicos basta-dijo Zatanna mirando a Wally con pena

Wally se levantó de la mesa para irse sin decir nada pero Dick actuó rápido con una pregunta

Hey, Wally ¿para dónde vas?-dijo Dick tratando de que su amigo le digiera algo

Nos vemos luego-dijo Wally agarro su mochila y se macho dejando atrás a sus amigos

¿Será que le pasa algo?-dijo Dick viendo a Wally caminando hacia la biblioteca

No lo sé ayer lo note muy raro-dijo Conner comiéndose una manzana

La verdad creo que si ayer yo lo note raro también y me dijo algo medio extraño-dijo Zatanna

¿Qué?-dijo Dick con curiosidad

Me dijo que él ocupaba algo que lo complementara, la verdad por eso es que anda así-dijo Zatanna un poco preocupada

¿Algo que lo complemente?, ¿qué puede ser?-dijo Dick con cierta duda

La verdad solo eso me dijo-dijo Zatanna

La verdad no sabremos qué será lo que busca y vámonos porque ya es hora-dijo Conner viendo su celular

La verdad si vamos-dijo Dick viendo el reloj de las noticias

Ustedes ¿a qué clase van?-dijo Conner

Yo voy para física-dijo Zatanna

Yo también voy para física valla que coincidencia-dijo Dick viendo su horario

Creo que yo voy para cálculo, creo que nos veremos después-dijo Conner

Nos vemos entonces-dijo Dick

Y se fueron para sus salones de clases pero Dick seguía preocupado por su amigo la verdad no era algo de Wally ponerse así de extraño como se le veía…Dick solo se limita a guardar silencio y a escuchar mientras caminaba con Zatanna la cual le comentaba algo que había visto en la televisión cuando estaban saliendo del pabellón que daba hacia el comedor, Dick vio una chica la cual le resultaba familiar pero que hace tiempo no vía, se quedó parado observando para recordar quien era y después decidió ir hasta donde estaba la chica parada.

Zatanna espera-dijo Dick agarrando de la mano a Zatanna, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara

Que pasa Dick-dijo Zatanna un poco avergonzada

Yo creo que conozco a esa chica vamos-dijo Dick sin soltar de la mano a Zatanna y empezaron caminar hacia la chica

Artemisa estaba vuelta de espaldas y escuchaba a alguien que le decía Hey, pero esta no volvió porque sinceramente ella no pierde su tiempo viendo a ver cuál idiota pierde su tiempo gritando Hey, cuando el Hey estaba sobre ella ya si voltio a ver molesta

Que quieres idio… ¿Richard?-Dijo Artemisa sorprendida

¿Artemisa eres tú?-dijo Dick igual de sorprendido

Richard, cuanto tiempo casi no te reconozco- dijo Artemisa dándole un abrazo enorme a Dick

Hace mucho, más bien demasiado diría yo como más de 6 años cuando te mudaste-dijo Dick soltando a Artemisa

La verdad si ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aquí me tienes-dijo Artemisa bromeando

Y ¿cómo están todos?-dijo Dick

Bueno Roy se marchó para la universidad, mama sigue trabajando desde casa y papa está todavía sigue con tu padre en su compañía y ¿tu familia?-dijo Artemisa

La verdad estamos bien Jasón como siempre en su mundo, papa con el trabajo nunca lo veo, Tim ya casi entra a la secundaria y Damián está en primaria pero la verdad estamos bien –dijo Dick frotándose la cabeza y viendo a Zatanna

O si lo olvide, que tonto, ella es Zatanna-dijo Dick con la mano en la cabeza

Un gusto-dijo Zatanna y saludo amablemente

El gusto es mío, waooooo Richard no sabía que tenías una novia tan bonita-dijo Artemisa recibiendo la mano de la chica

Con ese comentario los dos se pusieron de todos colores no sabían que hacer o que decir ninguno de los dos quería que la verdad saliera a flote, eso fue hasta que Zatanna tuvo el valor para hablar

No somos amigos-dijo Zatanna con nerviosismo

Siiii somos amigos-dijo Dick con cierto sonrojo y nerviosismo

Supongamos-dijo Artemisa con duda

Oye ¿a qué clase vas?-dijo Zatanna tratando de cambiar de tema

La verdad no sé porque no tengo el horario y no sé dónde queda la dirección-dijo Artemisa

Si quieres te acompaño y te digo donde es-dijo Zatanna

Está bien-dijo Artemisa

Nos vemos en la clase Zann -dijo Dick con una sonrisa

Ahorita estoy hay guárdame lugar-dijo Zatanna

Dick se marchó y las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección, Artemisa rompió el hielo preguntándole a Zatanna de como conoció a Richard y como se hicieron tan amigos

¿Oye desde cuando conoces a Richard?-pregunto Artemisa mirando a Zatanna

Esto hizo que Zatanna se quedara viendo a Artemisa con mucho nerviosismo y a miles costos contesto

La verdad a Dick lo conozco desde segundo, yo fui nueva al igual que tú y él fue una de las primeras personas a las que le hable y ¿tu?-dijo Zatanna un poco trabada

Bueeeeno yo lo conocí cuando éramos niños, un día que mi padre me llevo a una fiesta de la compañía del padre de Richard desde ahí nos hicimos amigos, pero luego me marche a otra ciudad y otra y otra, hasta que termine aquí con la casualidad de que estuviera Richard, espera un momento ¿quién es Dick?-dijo Artemisa sin prestar atención a lo que le había dicho Zatanna anteriormente

Dick es Richard-dijo Zatanna seriamente

Ahhhhhhhhh waaaoooooo que lindo apodo - dijo Artemisa con sarcasmo

Zatanna se quedó callada y siguieron caminando hasta la dirección, hay recogieron el horario y luego salieron

Creo que voy para física, valla-dijo Artemisa

Yo también voy para física, anqué ya es tarde para mí-dijo Zatanna

Entonces démonos prisa-dijo Artemisa

Wally se encontraba ya en el salón de clases de historia cuando vio entrar a su maestro, la verdad no le presto mucha atención, nada más vio el reloj y el profesor dijo buenos días este es el libro que usaremos durante todo el periodo tomen uno y hagan un resumen de la página 4 a la 12 tienen bastante tiempo, para Wally un resumen sobre la historia de la gran guerra no era problema ya que de niño visitaba mucho a su vecino Kent Nelson quien fue héroe de guerra en ella, debido a esto podía terminar más rápido que sus compañeros.

Valla, este ha sido el trabajo más rápido que hecho en mi vida gracias señor Nelson-dijo Wally con son de victoria

El rato se pasó lento, Wally tuvo que entretenerse de muchas maneras para no volverse loco porque fue el primero en terminar cuando sonó el timbre para almuerzo este salió disparado para la cafetería ya que estaba extremadamente hambriento

Tengo que llegar-dijo Wally en forma desesperada

Cuando iba llegando escucho su celular sonando y lo contesto

Hey viejo donde estas-dijo Dick

La verdad estoy por ordenar en la cafetería-dijo Wally

Guardarnos lugar, ya casi vamos-dijo Dick

Ok-dijo Wally un poco estresado

Dick colgó el teléfono, volvió a ver a Zatanna y le pregunto

¿Te veo pensativa?, que pasa-le pregunto Dick

No pasada nada-dijo Zatanna

No te creo, vamos dime-dijo Dick con insistencia

No es nada si-dijo Zatanna

Bueno, sea lo que sea espero que sea algo bueno-dijo Dick con una sonrisa

Zatanna se limitó a sonreír y sintió como alguien le ponía las manos encima, se voltio a ver y era Conner junto con Megan

Me asustaste-dijo Zatanna un poco sorprendida

Jeje, lo siento-dijo Conner

Tengo hambre, vamos-dijo Megan un poco desesperada

Vallan ustedes primero, nosotros tenemos que esperar a alguien-dijo Dick

Está bien, pero primero necesito ver a Kaldur -dijo Conner

Artemisa venia saliendo del salón cuando vio a Conner y Megan pasar supuso que eran amigos de Dick y de Zatanna

Waoo quien es ese chico-dijo Artemisa

Él es Conner el capitán del equipo de futbol soccer y ella su casi novia Megan-dijo Dick con satirismo

DICK-dijo Zatanna con enojo

Ya porque ellos no lo digan no quiere decir que entre ellos no haya un romance secreto-dijo Dick con burla

No son los únicos-dijo Artemisa

Ante esto la risa de Dick se transformó en una tos que casi lo ahoga y Zatanna se puso tan roja que parecía un tomate

Que lastima, pero no importa hay muchos chicos, ¿estás bien?-dijo Artemisa

Siiiip cop cop-dijo Dick todavía tosiendo

Nos podemos ir ya-dijo Zatanna recuperando el color

Vámonos-dijo Artemisa sonriendo, sabiendo que se había salido con la suya

Amigo mío-dijo Kaldur saludando a Conner

Que tal Kaldur, no te veo desde ayer-dijo Conner

La verdad, quise ir a recibir a Raquel-dijo Kaldur

Y ¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunto Conner

Está bien por dicha, cada día más hermosa y ¿Megan dónde está?-dijo Kaldur viendo el cielo

Tu como siempre tan enamorado, la verdad no se venía mi lado y me dijo que tenía que hacer algo -dijo Conner

Mi amigo ahora que dices enamorado, ¿ya se lo dijiste?-pregunto Kaldur

Decirle a quien ¿Qué?-pregunto Conner con mucha confusión

A Megan, ¿ya le dijiste lo que sientes?-pregunto Kaldur

La verdad, kal no se lo he dicho y no planeo hacerlo-dijo Conner sobándose la cabeza

Pero Conner ya es hora o quieres que alguien se te adelante-dijo Kaldur poniendo su mano en el hombro de Conner

Claro que no me volvería loco si eso pasara-dijo Conner

No te tardes entonces-dijo Kaldur

Pero….dijo Conner. Pero fue interrumpido por alguien y ese alguien era Jasón Wayne este chico era la versión opuesta de su hermano era lo poco que se conocía de el

Kent, Ahm-dijo Jasón pasando de lado

Jasón-dijo Kaldur tratando de ser cortes mientras lo vía pasar de lado

Que tipo tan extraño-dijo Conner viendo a Kaldur

Si pero una de nuestras estrellas de soccer-dijo Kaldur

Cierto que él es lateral junto con Dick-dijo Conner

O por cierto ¿cómo estamos para el próximo campeonato?-pregunto Kaldur

La verdad no hemos empezado las pruebas pero me imagino que seguro vamos el mismo equipo que ganó el campeonato pasado, además tu eres el portero-dijo Conner

Seguro que sí-dijo Kaldur

La verdad ya me dio hambre vamos que nos esperan-dijo Conner

Se me había olvidado que tenía hambre-dijo Kaldur

Vamos entonces-dijo Conner

Wally estaba impaciente porque sus amigos no llegaban, miraba su celular y vía que ya casi se acababa el almuerzo lo cual lo llevo a al punto de la desesperación. Tomo su teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a Dick cuando lo vio llegar a donde estaba el sentado

Viejo sí que duraste, la verdad lo pensé para pararme e irme-dijo Wally

Lo siento, es que nos quedamos esperando a Artemisa-dijo Dick

Artemisa, ¿quién demonios es Artemisa?-dijo Wally confundido sin saber que la tenía atrás suyo

Yo soy, ¿algún problema?-dijo Artemisa en tono retador

Wally se voltio a para encarar a esa persona y solo pudo quedase con la boca abierta al ver aquella chica

Waoooo-dijo Wally totalmente sorprendido

Waoooo, solo eso sabes decir o te comió la lengua el gato-dijo Artemisa enfrente de Wally

En eso Wally reacciono y le pudo responder

La verdad muñeca, soy un hombre de muchas palabras-dijo Wally

Eso crees-dijo Artemisa

Como quieras, solo no creo es lo que soy-dijo Wally con burla

¿Quién te crees?-dijo Artemisa ya molesta

Me creo muchas cosas, me creo inteligente, me creo rápido y además de ser súper guapo que más quieres que te diga, nena-dijo Wally con más burla

Primero, no me digas nena y segundo que bien que te engañan en tu casa-dijo Artemisa dando la estocada

Cuando Artemisa dijo eso todos los que estaban en el comedor comenzaron a reírse y a señalar Wally, el chico que siempre se salía con la suya estaba en problemas y sin palabras

Vamos, Wally no te dejes caer-dijo Wally mentalmente

Vas a decir algo chico bocón o te quedaras callado-dijo Artemisa arqueando las cejas

La verdad no quiero perder mi tiempo en responderte no vales la pena-dijo Wally ya molesto

Tú tampoco la vales-dijo Artemisa peor de molesta

Comenzaron a mirarse de forma cortante casi como si sus ojos fueras espadas

Como qui….-dijo Wally pero fue interrumpido por Dick

Bueno chicos es un gusto que se hayan conocido ahora comamos-dijo Dick metiéndose entre los dos

Eso no ayuda-dijo Zatanna al oído de Dick

Ya sé pero qué más puedo hacer-dijo Dick mirando a Zatanna

Dick siguió pensando que hacer hasta que llego Megan a sentarse a la mesa en la que se encontraban

Hola a todos-dijo Megan sentándose a la par de Artemisa quien seguía mirando a Wally furiosa

Hola, Megan-dijo Zatanna

Que tal Megan, o si te presento a Artemisa una amiga de la infancia y que es nueva-dijo Dick tratando de calmar las cosas

Un gusto conocerte Artemisa-dijo Megan sonriéndole

El gusto es mío-dijo Artemisa sin dejar de mirar a Wally

Puedes dejar de verme o acaso te enamoraste de mí-dijo Wally todavía molesto

Yo enamorada de ti en tus sueños-dijo Artemisa

Ya quisieras-dijo Wally

Dick, Zatanna y Megan se quedaron sorprendidos de ver aquellos dos intercambiando palabras y viendo que no solo Wally era un orgulloso

¿Hace cuánto se conocen?-pregunto Megan

Hace quince minutos y míralos ya parecen un matrimonio-dijo Zatanna

Creo que este año será muy largo-dijo Dick poniendo su codo sobre Zatanna

La….-dijo Artemisa pero fue interrumpida por Conner y Kaldur quienes llegaban a la mesa

Amigos míos-dijo Kaldur

Hey kal, Conner-dijo Dick

Que hambre-dijo Conner sentándose en la mesa

Ni que lo digas-dijo Megan parándose para ir a ordenar

Te acompaño-dijo Zatanna

O otra vez lo olvide, chicos ella es Artemisa una amiga de la infancia y es nueva –dijo Dick señalando a Artemisa y pensando en que parecía una grabadora

Que tal-dijo Conner

Encantado de conocerte-dijo Kaldur como siempre muy educado

Bien y encantada de conocerlos-dijo Artemisa dedicándoles una sonrisa y todavía sin dejar de mirar a Wally

Ya puedes parar-dijo Wally

No lo hare, chico bocón-dijo Artemisa poniendo su mano en la cadera

Si quieres una disculpa sigue esperando, nos vemos luego viejo tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo Wally molesto parándose para irse

Pero… Dick

Déjalo-dijo Conner sosteniendo a Dick

Wally se paró de la mesa para irse pero sin dejar de mirar a Artemisa, aunque el enojo por una tonta pelea que ni tan siquiera valía tanto como para armar ese problema, el sentía que en esa chica había algo especial, algo que no podía explicar solamente podía percibir

¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Zatanna quien venía con la bandeja del almuerzo

Maldición, que pasa con el-dijo Dick

Lo que pasa es que es un tonto que no le gusta perder eso es todo-dijo Artemisa cruzando los brazos

La verdad viene extraño desde ayer, pero Wally es Wally-dijo Conner mirando a Megan

Lamentablemente si, demole tiempo-dijo Kaldur un poco entristecido

Su nombre es Wally, sí que la señorita modales tiene problemas-dijo Artemisa mirándolos a todos

En realidad su nombre es Wallace pero le decimos Wally de cariño-dijo Megan sentándose en la mesa

Ya déjemelo en paz-dijo Zatanna

Bueno a comer-dijo Dick tratando de cambiar de asunto

4 de octubre 2011, 3:30pm

Las clases llegaron a su fin, el timbre comenzó a sonar indicando la salida todos los estudiantes comenzaron a caminar de nuevo a los autobuses para retornar a sus clases, Artemisa se encontraba tratando de abrir su casillero pero no podía ya que se encontraba trabado y eso la estaba sacando de quicio, ya en el último esfuerzo abrió con dureza la puerta del casillero impactando a alguien fuertemente en cara y cayendo al piso, para desgracia suya era ni más ni menos que Wally

Lo siento de verdad, o eres tu-dijo Artemisa mirando a Wally en el suelo

Claro que soy yo y esta es mi nariz botando sangre-dijo Wally tapándose la nariz

No seas nena es un rasguño-dijo Artemisa extendiéndole la mano

Gracias pero no gracias-dijo Wally levantándose del suelo

Como quiera la señorita modales-dijo Artemisa

Como sea, al fin y al cabo que no ocupo ayuda de ninguna loca-dijo Wally dándole la espalda Artemisa

Artemisa al escuchar esto se puso furiosa y peor de como estaba antes

Como me dijiste, cabeza de ladrillo-dijo Artemisa ya en forma de reto

Lo que oíste o acaso eres sorda-dijo Wally caminando

Como sea, más vale ser un sordo que un idiota como tú-dijo Artemisa mirando Wally con ira

Wally se voltio, nada más no contesto solamente recogió sus hombros y siguió caminando dejando aquella chica envuelta en el enojo

Como lo detesto-dijo Artemisa a si misma

¿A quién detestas?-pregunto Megan detrás de Artemisa

Oye me asustaste-dijo Artemisa molesta

Lo siento la verdad no fue mi intención-dijo Megan muy apenada

No discúlpame a mí, no fue tu intención es que ese tonto me saca de mis casillas en apenas un día de conocerlo-dijo Artemisa cerrando su casillero

¿Quién?-pregunto Megan

Ese tonto de Wally es un cretino y un idiota no sé qué le ven ustedes para ser sus amigos-dijo Artemisa desahogándose

Wally es buena persona solamente no ha tenido días buenos cuando lo conozcas veras que lo es-dijo Megan

No te creo y no gracias, vamos-dijo Artemisa cerrando su bolso

Hey chicas espérenme –gritaba Dick

Apúrate-dijo Megan

No han visto a Zatanna –dijo Dick mientras agarraba aire

La verdad no-dijo Megan mirando un espejo

No me mires yo soy la nueva recuerdas-dijo Artemisa alzando los hombros

¿Dónde podrá estar? Creo que la llamare, hasta luego chicas nos vemos

Nos vemos-dijo Megan

Ok-dijo Artemisa con su forma de ser

¿Oye?-Pregunto Megan

Sip-dijo Artemisa

Co…-dijo Megan pero fue interrumpida por el celular de Artemisa

Espera-dijo Artemisa

Artemisa reviso su teléfono en el cual había un mensaje de su padre que decía

Linda, tu madre no podrá ir por surgieron unas complicaciones con la casa y ella anda arreglando respectivos papeles además tiene que pasar al supermercado a hacer unas compras, tú tienes las

Copias de las lleves además llame al colegio y pregunte que auto bus se diría a esa zona y me dijeron que es el de la zona norte ese te deja cerca de casa pregúntale a alguien si va hacia esa Zona espero que hayas disfrutado tu primer día te quiere papa-´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¨¨¨¨¨¨[[[[[[ÑÑÑÑ

Artemisa guardo su celular en su pantalón y se quedó pensando ¿AHORA QUE HARE?

¿Está bien?-pregunto Megan enfrente de Artemisa

Artemisa vivió en sí y le pudo responder

Claro, Hey ¿tú de casualidad en que autobús te vas?-pregunto Artemisa

La verdad me voy en el de la Zona Norte es el que me deja en mi casa-dijo Megan

Qué bien yo viajo en ese-dijo Artemisa sintiendo alivio

Si quieres te vas sentada a mi lado-dijo Megan

Está bien-dijo Artemisa

Vamos-dijo Megan

Ok-dijo Artemisa

Hey Wally, te patearon el trasero el segundo día de clases –dijo Conner bromeado

Muy gracioso, Conner-dijo Wall quien traía la nariz envuelta

Vamos, amigo no te enojes solamente bromeaba-dijo Conner

No te va el papel de cómico, viejo-dijo Wally

Como sea, oye amigo ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Conner

No se pregúntale a la extraña amiga de Dick-dijo Wally sentándose en el asiento del autobús

Waoooo te golpeo una chica-dijo Conner en son de burla

¿Es en serio? Espero que no hayas actuado mal Wally-dijo Kaldur quien venía entrando al autobús

No para nada kal, la verdad iba pasando y esa chica abrió fuertemente su casillero impactándome en la cara, valla que me tumbo al piso y como ven me golpeo la nariz-dijo Wally tirando una servilleta ensangrentada al piso

Oye Conner, hay viene Megan con Artemisa la chica nueva, apártale el campo-dijo Kaldur con una sonrisa

Espero que esa tipa se valla en otro autobús-dijo Wally

La verdad no se-dijo Conner

Vamos hazlo, eres el único que no lo ve, acaso el chico de acero tiene miedo-dijo Wally mirando por la ventana

Obvio que no-dijo Conner molesto

Hazlo entonces y deja actuar como un idiota, vamos anímate es el lugar no le estas pidiendo matrimonio-dijo Wally con burla lo cual molesto más a Conner

WALLY, ya es suficiente-dijo Kaldur

Qué más da lo hare-dijo Conner

Bravo-dijo Wally aplaudiendo

Suerte amigo-dijo Kaldur yéndose hacia la parte de atrás del auto bus

Cuando Megan y Artemisa llegaron el autobús estaba casi lleno solo sobraban dos lugares el que Conner le aparto a Megan y otro que estaba más al fondo, Megan y Artemisa caminaron hacia sus lugares

No nos iremos juntas-dijo Megan mirando todos los espacios llenos

Lo sé, pero qué más da-dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa

Oye Megan te guarde campo-dijo Conner tragando en seco

Gracias Conner-dijo Megan un poco enrojecida

Me iré hacia el otro asiento-dijo Artemisa

Está bien-dijo Megan

Artemisa camino hacia el otro asiento sin saber quién estaba a su lado y resulta que a su lado estaba otras ves Wally, quien estaba viendo por la ventana sin darse cuenta que Artemisa se había sentado a la par suya, cuando el bus estaba ya en movimiento y empezaba a salir del colegio los dos se volvieron a ver al mismo tiempo dando así cabida a otra batalla campal

'¿Tu? Otra vez, que suerte la mía-dijo Artemisa con sarcasmo

No puede ser como si no fuera bastante malo conque me rompieras la nariz y ahora esto-dijo Wally con enojo

Hay mis disculpas mi lady-dijo Artemisa

Como quieras, loca-dijo Wally

La verdad no me importa lo que digas-dijo Artemisa encarando a Wally

Bien, pues a mí tampoco lo que tú digas-dijo Wall frunciendo el ceño

Como sea los comentarios de un simio no tienen relevancia-dijo Artemisa mirando a Wally con rabia

Como quiera la princesa rapuncel, mis disculpas si le dije la verdad-dijo Wally encarando a Artemisa

Cállate-dijo Artemisa

Cállate tú-dijo Wally

Chicos pueden parar-dijo Kaldur metiéndose entre ellos

Bien-dijo Wally mirando hacia la ventana

Como sea-dijo Artemisa demasiado molesta cruzando los brazos

Inútil-dijo Artemisa

Bruja-dijo Wall

Chico bocón-dijo Artemisa

Chicos enserio basta, esto es incómodo-dijo Kaldur poniéndose las manos en la nuca

Waoooo que chica tan feroz-dijo Megan un poco asombrada

Ni que lo digas- dijo Conner sorprendido

Así siguieron peleando hasta llegar a sus hogares los cuales para su suerte quedaban al frente, cuando salieron del bus los dos se vieron sorprendidos cuando se dieron cuenta que ambos Vivian en el mismo lugar a una corta distancia que casualidad y empezaron a mirarse

Que'-dijo Artemisa molesta

Para cerrar con broche de oro vives al frente mío, genial como si mi suerte no pudiera ser peor-dijo Wally

La verdad no sé qué hago aquí parada con un tonto de tus dimensiones-dijo Artemisa y empezó a caminar hacia su casa

Wally hiso lo mismo pero se quedó mirando aquella chica, la cual había encendido la chispa en él y esa que se ganó toda su admiración, antes de entrar a sus casa se quedaron viendo y abrieron las puertas y entraron cada uno pensando una cosa diferente

Chico estúpido-pensaba Artemisa

Chica tonta-pensaba Wally

Tal vez ese era su pensamiento pero su sentimiento seria otro.

El trabajo. Capituló 3


End file.
